Most treatment plans for patients with cancer include surgery, radiation therapy, and/or chemotherapy. Early clinical trials were performed for the use of vitamin C (ascorbic acid) to treat cancer, but epidemiological studies evaluating the association between the intake of vitamin C and cancer risk produced inconsistent results. (Luo, et al., Association between vitamin C intake and lung cancer: a dose-response meta-analysis, Sci Rep. 2014 Aug. 22; 4:6161) Other studies determined that no significant differences were noted between the ascorbate-treated and placebo-treated groups for symptoms, performance status, or survival (Moertel C G, Fleming T R, Creagan E T, Rubin J, O'Connell M J, Ames M M. High-dose vitamin C versus placebo in the treatment of patients with advanced cancer who have had no prior chemotherapy. A randomized double-blind comparison. N Engl J Med. 1985; 312(3):137-41; Creagan E T, Moertel C G, O'Fallon J R, Schutt A J, O'Connell M J, Rubin J, Frytak S. Failure of high-dose vitamin C (ascorbic acid) therapy to benefit patients with advanced cancer. A controlled trial. N Engl J Med. 1979; 301(13):687-90). There is a need for more efficacious cancer treatments with minimal side effects.